VUELVE A MÍ
by amestoy
Summary: Harry y Ron tardan demasiado en rescatar a Hermione de las garras de Bellatrix en la mansión de los Malfoy. WI? AU . DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, hechizos y lugares relacionados con la saga de Harry Potter que aparecen en el siguiente relato son propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling. Esta historia ha sido creada sin ánimo de lucro.


**VUELVE A MÍ**

No son tus ojos. Muertos, fríos y sin vida. No eres tú. Es solo un cuerpo, un cascarón vacío que se limita a existir sentado en una silla. Tú ya no existes, nunca volverás.

Todos han estado viniendo a verte hasta que poco a poco se han dado cuenta. Incluso Ron, que siguió viniendo, aferrado a la esperanza a la que solo un desesperado puede agarrarse, cada vez viene menos. Un día se acerca y poniéndome una mano en el hombro dice:

-No va a volver nunca.

Como si fuese una revelación, como si no lo supiese. Yo, que había sido el primero en darme cuenta de que ya no estabas ahí cuando te vi tirada en el suelo de la mansión de los Malfoy. En cuanto te miré a los ojos lo supe.

Cuando te sacamos de allí te tuvimos que dejar en El Refugio. Pero, ahora que ha acabado todo, tienes la mejor habitación que se puede pagar en San Mungo, y una ventana encantada que da a un parque a orillas del Támesis. He colocado la silla en la que te sientas enfrente, aunque no te des cuenta, me gusta que tengas una bonita vista.

Ron no ha vuelto. Es demasiado duro para él, supongo. Desde ese día solo McGonagall sigue viniendo, incansable. Pero nunca se acerca a nosotros, solo se sienta en una esquina durante un par de horas y se va.

Estamos casi en Julio y ya llevas dos meses así. Nunca te mueves de esa silla, nunca apartas tu mirada muerta de ninguna parte. No dejas que nadie te toque y hay que sedarte para lavarte, llevarte a la cama o darte comida.

No puedo soportar que sean extraños quienes te cuiden. Que sean extraños los que te toquen, los que te miren, así que le pedí a la señora Weasley que lo hiciese, pero ella hace tiempo que ha dejado de venir. Ahora me encargo de hacerlo yo. Pensé que sería más difícil… verte desnuda y tener que tocarte… pero nos hemos acostumbrado a una cómoda rutina.

Es mi cumpleaños y la profesora ha venido personalmente a entregarme la carta de Hogwarts para el año que viene. Se la he devuelto sin abrir:

-No puedes quedarte para siempre aquí Potter, tienes que seguir con tu vida, como todos.

-¿No? Obsérveme y verá.

-¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué? Porque no puedo con la culpabilidad. Porque no puedo dejar de pensar que si hubiésemos llegado un minuto antes… unos segundos antes… Pero sobre todo porque no puedo soportar que estés ahí, en algún lugar profundo y perdido de tu mente, y que te encuentres sola, que veas que no estamos contigo.

No quiero que pases la vida rodeada de extraños, y yo no quiero pasar mi vida rodeado de personas que no sean tú. Porque vivir aferrado a la miserable existencia que lleva lo que queda de ti es lo más cercano a la felicidad que puedo imaginarme para mí.

Mañana parte el expreso de Hogwarts y hace un rato Ginny ha venido a verme. No se cree que no vaya a volver al colegio. Quiere que vuelva con ella, dice que juntos podemos superarlo todo. He intentado ser paciente, he intentado explicárselo bien: que todo lo que en esta vida me queda y me importa está entre estas cuatro paredes.

De veras que lo he intentado, pero creo que ahora te odia, y no la culpo. Cada uno sobrelleva el dolor como puede. McGonagall ha venido esta mañana también. A despedirse. Dice que se pasará en Navidad.

Los días pasan y se convierten en semanas, y creo que la rutina ha hecho que te acostumbres a mí. Ahora me dejas tocarte y es una suerte, porque de verdad que tanto sedante no te estaba haciendo bien, has perdido mucho peso.

Tomo tu mano y me acompañas a donde te lleve, aunque siempre quieres volver a la silla. No me preguntes como lo sé. También he conseguido que comas, aunque tenga que darte yo la comida a la boca. Es difícil, como dar de comer a un bebé, pero es algo. Y tampoco hace falta sedarte para bañarte.

La primera vez que tuve que hacerlo contigo consciente pensé que me daría mucha vergüenza, pero ha resultado ser igual que las otras veces. No hay demasiada diferencia entre tu yo consciente y tu yo sedada. Al menos no tengo que preocuparme por que tu cabeza se quede debajo del agua y te ahogues.

Estamos a finales de septiembre y creo que te gusta que esté contigo. Cuando necesito irme a por ropa limpia a Grimmauld Place, a ducharme o a dejarle la ropa sucia a Kreacher para que la lave, los medimagos dicen que te quedas muy tensa. Me gusta creerlo, me gusta creer que algo de ti sigue aquí.

Todavía sigue viniendo gente a vernos, pero se quedan poco rato. Deben creer que no tenemos remedio, pero no pueden dejar de venir. El otro día vino Molly y me dejó algo para comer. Lo compartí contigo y me supo a vida… me trajo tantos recuerdos…

El primer domingo de octubre decido empezar a hablarte. No es por ti, es para combatir la soledad, que empieza a hacer mella en mí. Después del primer día tengo que estar dos si hacerlo, llevaba tanto tiempo sin pronunciar más de un par de frases seguidas que me he hecho daño en la garganta. Pero me ayuda, me ayuda oír la voz de alguien, aunque sea la mía.

Ginny ha vuelto un par de veces más para intentar convencerme de que lo que hago no es sano. Viene de parte de todos, aunque crea que no lo he hecho, me he dado cuenta. Antes de irse me mira con pena… creo que piensan que estoy perdiendo la razón, como tú.

Hoy es Halloween y me has mirado.

Kreacher ha traído algo especial para cenar. Te tiene mucho cariño desde que le regalaste el guardapelo de Régulus, aunque intenta disimularlo como puede, ya sabes… las convicciones de toda una vida.

Antes de llevarte a la cama estaba mirando por la ventana mientras te contaba la historia de cómo nos hicimos amigos y al girarme a verte me estabas mirando.

No estabas mirando al frente, no tenías los ojos perdidos y muertos. Los clavabas directamente en los míos y he creído adivinar la sombra de una chispa del fuego que antes iluminaba tu mirada.

Vuelve, Hermione por favor. Ahora sé que estás ahí. Vuelve a mí.


End file.
